


Oliver & Felicity - Slabside

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Lighthouse Land Community [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Created for Challenge 11 The Mood Part 2 The Lighthouse Cycle 1





	Oliver & Felicity - Slabside

**Drabble 1 Title:** The Midnight Diner  
**Fandom: ** Arrow  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 300  
**Theme:** Based on [Moodboard by mravenwood](https://i.imgur.com/iSeBkmd.png)

Felicity sat staring into her coffee twirling the bright pink end of her hair between her fingers. She was tired and lonely. She took a deep breath and flexed her bruised knuckles. She was also tired of hiding.

The waitress with the name "Betty" on her name tag, came over and put a piece of cherry pie in front of her. "Can I get you anything else?"

"My husband." Felicity sighed. "Sorry."

"It's alright honey." Betty smiled at her and patted her shoulder. "I've seen a lot of women come in here on their way to visit Slabside. You hang in there for him. That place is hell."

"He's already survived purgatory." Felicity rubbed her hand. "Never mind. Thanks."

"What's he in for, if you don't mind me asking?" Betty put the check on the table.

"He tried to protect his home." Felicity thought it best to be vague. "They gave him life."

"That's harsh." The waitress shook her head. Maybe he'll get parole or get an appeal."

"Yeah." Felicity stuck her fork in the pie. "Maybe."

"I guess I'll be seeing you around." Betty left the table.

Felicity took a bite of pie and sighed. She hated places like this. Memories of her childhood flooded in of Sunday breakfast at the diner with her mom. It was the best her mom could afford.

It was worse than those memories now. It was like a knife in the heart when she had to leave Oliver there. With every door that closed between them the knife twisted in her gut. It was a pain she could barely endure.

Felicity took another bite of pie and started to plan. She wasn't going to just leave him there forever. She would get him out one way or another. No matter what it took.

x

**Drabble 2 Title:** Mirror Mirror  
**Fandom: ** Arrow  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:</> 100  
**Theme:** Based on [Moodboard by mravenwood](https://i.imgur.com/iSeBkmd.png) **

Felicity looked at the woman in the mirror. The face was unrecognizable. It was tired and worried. The bright pink tips of the blonde hair were a stark contrast to the woman's obvious mood.

"Who are you?" Felicity leaned against the sink. She looked down at the naked ring finger on her left hand. She scrunched her eyes shut so she couldn't see any of it.

A tear fell into the sink. Another tear fell a moment later. More tears fell and then she slumped to the ground sobbing. Her vision was a blur of tears, hiding her new truth.

x


End file.
